corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six ,` An Day Worth to Forget
As I was walking away from the infirmary i began thinking about the spaces in this school. I paused on walking and looked back to the door and quickly rushed to it not making a sound. I couldn't open the Infirmary door. "Chi!?" I kept slamming the door back and fourth with its knob. The door seempt to be stuck with something scalp-like. Then i heard Chi's screaming coming from the infirmary as the sound of snapping bones followed his scream. Blood flowed out of the bottom of the door and the door was able to be opened again. I slammed the door to only see Chi's corpse lying on the ground. His stomach was torn open to chest to belly button and most of his ribs were snapped out whilst his eyes were stabbed repeatidly,his guts were stuffed into his lungs and his heart was blown up in his mouth. His skull was forced open and his brain was gone. The bones in his legs were missing. I just stared at his corpse uneasily. 'Dammit....If i didn't leave him....he'd be alive...' I thought to myself as i just stood there. Seiko appeared and hugged me "I'm so sorry i couldn't help,Ryu." Seiko said with a ghastly voice. "It's fine...It isn't your fault he's dead..." I looked and Seiko and lifted up her chin. "Besides...I think he'll be ok." I smiled while saying this to Seiko. "Alright Ryu..." Seiko said as she faded away. I looked at Chi's corpse seeing something glimmer in his pocket. "Huh? What's that?" I reached for the item and grabbed it. I brought the shiny object up to my face for examination. The item was his Id with an card for an appointment to some physcologist. There was also an key in his shirt pocket. I reached for the key and took it out of his pocket. I heard light footsteps approaching the infirmary while i was putting Chi's items in my pocket. 'Who could it be now...?' I looked at the door with thoughts swarming my head like a beehive. The door opened and it was Setsuna. As she opened the door she noticed Chi's corpse. "C-chi-ni-nii..." She broke down to her knees with tears swelling in her eyes like two gigantic bubbles getting bigger in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks like a river on a hill. Setsuna got up and looked at me. "You killed him! KILLED!" She started banging her fists on my chest in anger like a hammer beating a nail into wood. "I didn't kill him..." I said while grabbing her wrists slightly. She ripped her arms out of my hands. "YOU KILLED CHI-NII!!!" She screamed as she collapsed back onto the floor covering her face while crying. Yukalina just stood there speechless as she looked at Chi's corpse. She gagged like she just ate an raw turkey sandwich. Setsuna just sat there crying. I felt ashamed of myself for letting Chi die like that. I scurried out of the room trying to not cry...I needed to be strong to get out of here. I looked over and saw Yukalina leaving Satsuna while she was crying. I ignored it for it wasn't my concern.